pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Subterranean Complex
The Subterranean Complex the second cave located in the Valley of Repose level. You'll have to do many steps to get to it. First, you may have to kill the Bulborbs in the arena so they won't eat your Pikmin. You may have to destroy the rock formation in the water and then build a bridge on the other side. Use the Decorated Cannon Beetles to kill all of the enemies and then kill the Decorated Cannon Beetles by using their own rocks. If you didn't kill the Watery Blowhog, use your blues or purples to kill it. Then, use your whites to tear down the poison white gate and get rid of the poison pumps. This massive dungeon starts out as a snow-covered cave like the Emergence Cave; however, as one gets deeper in the complex it becomes a rusty, mechanical area with bottomless pits. Many of the enemies here have projectile and explosive attacks--be very careful when bringing Pikmin in, as explosions will kill them instantly. The boss is the Man-at-Legs, an arachnorb species armed with a laser-guided machine gun. Treasures *Nouveau Table *Exhausted Superstick *Spirit Flogger *Network Mainbrain *Superstrong Stabilizer *Omega Flywheel *Coiled Launcher *Mystical Disc *Adamantine Girdle *Repair Juggernaut *Vacuum Processor *Space Wave Receiver *Indomitable CPU *Furious Adhesive *Thirst Activator *Stellar Orb Enemies *Anode Beetle *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Bumbling Snitchbug *Careening Dirigibug *Fiery Dweevil *Gatling Groink *Hairy Bulborb *Munge Dweevil *Snow Bulborb *Swooping Snitchbug *Volatile Dweevil *'Boss: Man-at-Legs' ---- Strategy Recommended Pikmin: 35-40 Red 25-30 Yellow 10-15 White 20-25 Purple Sublevel 1 We start by destroying the poison pipes, and defeating some Bumbling Snitchbugs if they happen to be an annoyance. Grab the two treasures: the Nouveau Table, which should be buried, and the Exhausted Superstick, while defeating the other enemies with Purples. Sublevel 2 The snow has suddenly vanished, but at least along with the poison. Pikmin might fall off the course when throwing, so aim well. This level, as will the next, is actually quite complicated. Dismiss pikmin, and set off all bomb rocks you can find. The Careening Dirigibugs will be armed now, but we don't have much else to do. Now, get your Pikmin and attack the enemies one by one. Use any type of spray! Both can help you very much with these enemies. Should there be any gaps in the floor, be careful, as the Swooping Snitchbugs here like to throw Pikmin in the gaps (Making it possible for them to kill Pikmin); this happens more often than one would think. Get the Spirit Flogger and the Network Mainbrain, and leave. Sublevel 3 Try using the Armored Cannon Beetle Larva to destroy the fire geysers. Defeat the 3 larva, and use the Ivory Candypop Bud. There should be a Superstrong Stabilizer, a Omega Flywheel and a Coiled Launcher. Be careful with remaining geysers. Move on to- Sublevel 4 A peaceful level... Nothing here but nectar, Candypops and, of course, a geyser, as there always is. Well, use it if you wish. But you should use all the candypops (in case you have lost more than 15 Pikmin use only 1-2) and the nectar. Sometimes there are Mitites inside. When you're done enjoying this level, head off to a frenzy of Bombs! Sublevel 5 As I said, the following levels are complicated! Dismiss your Pikmin into the corner behind the pod and take both Captains. Run in a zigzag from side to side around Everywhere!! Each little corner must be seen! Set off every bomb that is in your sight! There should be boatloads of Volatile Dweevils falling from the ceiling, along with bombs. Once you have cleared everything, get all Whites and get the Mystical Disc and the Adamantine Girdle. You will notice it wasn't over yet! More dweevils will fall, so continue being careful! Once done, off we go deeper! Sublevel 6 Well, this level may get tough (although the next sublevel is a bit harder), since there are many enemies close to each other: the well-known Careening Bugs, the dweevils and some Anode Beetles. Start taking out the dweevils with the Captains and get some creatures that are a little off from the groups. Watch out for hazards! We then have left: the Repair Juggernaut, the Vacuum Processor and the Space Wave Receiver. Collect them and go to the next level, which holds quite a surprise. Sublevel 7 The ship says there is a large machine here, but there are small ones, too. If you haven't seen them before, these guys are called Gatling Groinks. Usually, this should be the first time a player encounters them, so I will explain a strategy for them as well. Their appearance may slightly resemble that of a goldfish, however, they have been modified with machinery and can shoot mortars from retractable snouts. Their metal shield make it hard to attack them from the front. There are 2 here. One dawdling about, and the other on a pillar. The walking one should chase you, so try this: Separate the Captains and use the one without any Pikmin to lure the "fish" over to you. Switch Captains and the game should automatically move the idle Captain away. Now use the Captain you're active with to attack him from behind (with Pikmin); Carry him back quickly, as he can regenerate his life energy! For the other one on the pillar, use a similar tactic. But I'd prefer a spray. After these hard battles, grab the Indomitable CPU, the Furious Adhesive and the grandiose Thirst Activator, worth a whopping 300 pokos! Now let's leave this horrible level for a place you've been waiting for! Sublevel 8 Another rest level. The Queen Candypop Buds will help make up for lost Pikmin. Toss one Pikmin (preferably Red) into each flower when its dots turn red, as you are now going to use a few of these new ones to toss into the Violet Candypop Buds. Use eggs for nectar and off to Sublevel 9. Sublevel 9 A round level. With it's web-like patterns it looks quite suspicious. Look around and you will see some metal sticking out of the...metal...there is an orb in the middle, which is the boss. Don't walk to him though. Put all pikmin behind the geyser or the metal sticking up. Seperate the captains and use the "C" stick to swarm the pikmin into a wall, and while holding the "C" stick, press "Y". The Pikmin will stay like that, though they sometimes walk a little in front, then they come back. Take a leader with all Purples and aim on the orb and throw like crazy! The Man-at-Legs should have lost up to (or more) half of his health. He'll stand up and should start shooting at you. His aiming laser will make it a bit easier to avoid. Run away behind any barrier. His shots are low and can't go through the metal. Make sure you're not too close to him, though. When he stops firing, (he makes some short pauses somtimes which won't last longer than 1 second and then he starts firing again, so be sure to know when he's done) run in and attack. Repeat. While he's shooting, he's invulnerable, so no chance there. A simpler way is using a bitter spray (you'll need a few), but you won't be able to see his death, as that is a nice sight. He'll explode with lots of force and it reminds of a firework. He shall then leave a lightbulb; it's name is Stellar Orb and it will light the area up. In every cave. It will get very helpful in large caves with patroling enemies; a good example would be the 8th sublevel of the Cavern of Chaos. The Man-at-Legs might have taken about 5 Pikmin with it; if that's not so, great work! Exit the cave for another "cave complete"!